


momentary bliss

by decompository



Series: feel this burning, love of mine [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc we all need to destress, feel good story, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompository/pseuds/decompository
Summary: Affection comes differently nowadays, it’s more than a hand in his hair or a bite on the neck. It’s genuine curiosity, a perplexing need to know and satisfy.





	momentary bliss

_ (The consequence of what you do to me). _

  
  
  


The world bleeds, colours dripping into one another until Akihito sees nothing but blurry gradients. He’s still recovering from his fourth orgasm and there’s a delightful burn in the back of his thighs that comes from well use. He closes his eyes, feeling the soft sheets rub against his back and flexes his toes, waiting. 

 

Asami returns swiftly with a warm, moist towel and the bed dips from where he kneels. His hands are careful and gentle, so different from the way they had clutched Akihito ten minutes earlier. 

 

Akihito hums, already dosing off. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Asami asks gently, wiping Akihito’s stomach, hand drifting between his thighs and lower. Affection comes differently nowadays, it’s more than a hand in his hair or a bite on the neck. It’s genuine curiosity, a perplexing need to know and satisfy. 

 

“No,” Akihito mumbles and opens one eye, half asleep and lazily places a hand on Asami’s bare thigh. “It was good.”

 

“Just good?” Asami huffs and tosses the towel to the side, fondness in his voice as he leans closer to kiss the rope marks on Akihito’s wrists and shoulder. 

 

Akihito closes his eyes again, relishing in the hands on his skin, the mouth on his clavicles, the soft exhales on his neck. It never gets old, this cocoon of warmth that disrupted the haywire structures of his life. 

 

“Don’t push your luck,” he warns without a threat. “Take me to bed.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Asami lifts him effortlessly, taking them out of the secret room and into their en suite before tucking them both in. They’ll have to change the sheets in the morning, for both beds, and wash themselves before the day starts but for now-- this is all that matters. Asami rearranges them until Akihito is almost on top of him, arm carelessly thrown across his chest and cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

 

If anyone had told Asami this is what his life would become years ago he’d have laughed, cocked a gun and put a hole in their head for disrespect. But now, things are different. Now, things are good. 

 

Asami smooths a hand on Akihito’s back and falls asleep to his exhales, content.   

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Caffeine, stress and deadlines can make anything happen, even impulsive needs to write. 
> 
> Song: Myth - Beach House
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! Thank you for reading.


End file.
